A lovely demon
by PegasisterDashie
Summary: Tom and Marco have been friends for awhile. Star has found herself many boyfriends this summer. Star's mom is still missing and there's something odd between the king and hekapoo. Mysteries surround the Mewni throne but can Star with the help of Marco uncover all of them and find love? Stick around to find out.


Chapter 1.

 _ **The Beginning**_

Star bounded through the hall towards Marco her face revealing how ecstatic she really was.

"Marco! Guess who asked me out?"

"Who?" Marco asked with a confused look popcorn almost spilling from his hands. He had been ready for a movie night alone when the energetic princess made her appearance.

"Handsome knight! That's who silly!" She practically screamed throwing her arms up into the air. Marco rolled his eyes at the princess, she had been this way all summer but nothing ever lasted past one date. With that he entered his room intact popcorn in hand towards the mound of blankets and pillows set up on his bed. His laptop lay near the edge, Marco wasn't afraid to break it because Star had made it unbreakable. He slithered into the mess pulling his favorite blanket around his shoulders. Pressing play on his laptop the sound of the movie drifted through the room. Tonight he had chosen a horror movie a recent release that everyone was talking about. Star had surprised him with it earlier today before she disappeared yet again. Marco hadn't actually seen a lot of Star. Ever since everything happened on Mewni she was still enacting queen although she did have the help of her dad. Marco sighed he had to emit lately he started to feel lonely, he hardly had any duties now. The castle was huge so sometimes he would go explore it or visit his parents. His last visit his Mom was eight months pregnant with Marco Jr. Why she named him after Marco he had no idea eventually he did grow to love it. Only a few more weeks before the baby came and he was maybe even a little excited for the event.

It had only been half an hour into the movie Marco was barely paying attention. His mind wandered so many things had happened so fast. He snapped out of it when a knock came at his door. With a begrudged groan he stood up walking towards the door. Once there he opened it to reveal a very familiar demon. Tom seemed nervous evident by his fidgeting along with 'discrete' looks behind him.

"Tom?" Marco asked in confusion the sound seemed to make the other jump as if he hadn't noticed the door opening.

"Hey Marco…Can you hide me?" He spoke just as his name was called from somewhere distant.

He shoved his way in without another word shutting the door behind him in a panic. He turned around leaning his back against said door a sigh of relief finding its way out of his lips. Before Marco spoke up eyebrows perked in confusion.

"Um...Tom? Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Marco they are trying to put me in a dress!" His eyes were wide with fear as he spoke.

All Marco could do was laugh at the demon in front him. Just imaging Tom in a dress made him burst out laugh.

"Yes Princess Tom." Marco hardly spoke out between giggles.

Tom's eyes narrowed with anger but not burst in flames anger. He playfully poked at the other sticking his tongue out at Marco.

"Okay Princess Marco!" He smirked when Marco faked a gasp of surprise.

"I'll have you know I am a queen!" He turned his head speaking in the most feminine voice he could muster.

He crossed his arms faking a face of insult. Tom chuckled and was about to make another joke when the sound of pounding came at his door. "Marcooooo!" Star sung trying the door knob that Tom had locked with him seeing. Utter panic filled the demons face before Marco push him towards the closet whispering for him to hide. After deeming Tom well hidden he made his way towards the awaiting Star. Unlocking the door he slid it open with a calm face.

"Oh, Hey Star. What did you need?"

She narrowed her eyes before speaking "What took you so long?"

"N...nothing." Marco answered with a hint of nervousness.

"Oh my god! You were watching porn!" Janna spoke up behind Star.

Marco nearly choked on air at what she had said a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"W...what? No! I was watching a movie." He turned revealing his blankets and laptop that were still there.

Somehow that seemed acceptable and Star changed the subject. "Have you seen Tom?"

"No? Why?" This time he was much calmer although he didn't know exactly where Tom was.

Before Star could speak Pony head let out a groan. "He's not here! Letttttssss go!"

Janna nodded pulling Star along as she waved goodbye to Marco. He was surprised she didn't have any queen duties to do. But then again the kingdom had changed since Stars reign. Everyone had become more self sufficient solving their own problems unless it was something dire. Though the Mewmans were still trying to get along with monsters. The situation had gotten less tense over time. When the sounds of all three girls faded Tom stepped out of the closet letting a sigh of relief escape his lips.

"Thank god...I love Star but I am not doing that."

"I think you were look good as a princess."

Tom just rolled his eyes at Marco before plopping himself down onto the bed.

"Mind if I stay here awhile?"

"Sure, no problem. Wanna finish this movie with me? It's a new horror movie called Thirteen Demons."

Tom shrugged his shoulders and Marco made his way onto the bed beside him resuming the movie from the beginning. He hadn't paid attention so he hardly remember what he had already watched. He didn't mind Tom being there they had actually became pretty good friends. Especially the day Tom protected him from Meteora that thought made his chest ache and he could never figure out why. He ignored the feeling focusing on the movie just at the right time to see someone get nearly ripped apart by a big black shadowy figure. Having seen demons the movie almost seemed unrealistic but regardless it was still pretty good. The movie was nearly two hours along towards the end of it he began to get sleepier his eyes drooping heavily. He hadn't noticed the other had fallen asleep quite a long time ago. Without him knowing he fell asleep the sound of the credits lulling him to sleep.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep his muscles ached from staying in the same place. Shifting he felt something hard under him but he was still too tired to move. An audible groan woke him up to which he found himself laying on top of Tom's chest. A red hue found its way to Marco's cheeks he pulled himself off of the other as the demon stretched.

"Have a nice nap?" Tom asked with a large yawn the muscles in his back popping.

"Yeah...Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Nah, it's fine Star used to do it all the time."

Marco nodded but something in him wanted to lay there forever. He pushed the feeling aside standing up to stretch his back which ached from the position he had stayed in. He looked up at the clock to see it had been three hours since they had watched the movie. He walked over to his large balcony to find the sky had darkened long ago and the moon was already out. As he looked down he caught a glimpse of Star running around the courtyard flashlight in hand.

"You might have to stay awhile. They're still looking."

Tom just groaned he didn't know how long this would go on. If he tried to sneak out one of them would surely find him. Suddenly a growl came from his stomach revealing he hadn't eaten all day. Marco giggled before pulling out his dimensional scissors. "Why don't I go and get us a pizza?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll be right here." Tom agreed letting hs legs hang off the bed. He watched the other leave before throwing himself back onto the bed. There was a pounding in his chest he thought the other would surely hear. He didn't know why but his chest ached around the human. His best friend, his girlfriends best friend! What was he thinking! Surely he was stupid. He didn't have long to think before another portal opened revealing Marco with a steaming hot pizza. Tom sat up staring at the box hungrily.

"That smells so fucking good." Tom spoke surprising Marco it was the first time he had ever heard him curse. But then again they were both official adults and Tom was a demon. Not a sin to curse for them.

"Let's dig in!" He spoke up sliding the pizza onto the bed next to the prince of hell. He opened the box letting Tom grab a piece whilst he grabbed his own. The cheese was still hot but the other dug in. He was half fire so a little heat meant nothing to a demon like him. Marco blew on his before taking a large bite of his own delicious heaven sent slice. _ **'No pun intended'**_ Marco thought. An audible moan of pleasure arose from his lips as the flavours swarmed his tongue. He hadn't had pizza in awhile or well he just hadn't been in the mood. Today was the first day he had actually hung out with someone. He felt refreshed even happier if he had to emit. Soon he was onto his second slice, other than the popcorn he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Between the two the pizza vanished faster than he would of thought. Marco tore up the pizza box throwing it away in a garbage can near his bed. The can made a weird sound before the box vanished. Of course he was in Mewni everything was magical. After eating they weren't sure what to do. Marco didn't have much other than his laptop as mewmans didn't have a lot of things that were on earth. He searched around his laptop before finding a folder of episodes he had downloaded of an anime. He showed them to Tom to get his approval smirking at the 'ooo' sound the other had made. For the next few hours they watched the anime Marco had. It was about a dragon who turned into a human to avenge the slaying of his family. The anime was a bit weird especially the part where the dragon fell in love with a human and they so happened to be both male. As they neared the ending of the season Marco's phone rang making him jolt. He threw a blanket over the other head before answering. Star's faced popped along with Janna and pony head.

"Hey Marco! I'm going to spend the night at Janna's house. Don't worry Dad is covering for me so is Hekapoo. They really get along! Anyways if anything goes down just call me kay?"

Before he could even answer Star hung up the phone making Marco roll his eyes. "Guess your in the clear now."  
"Yeah...I guess." Tom spoke with a hint of disdain.  
"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Yes! It's a date….Wait I mean…"

Marco giggled watching as Tom opened a portal to his room. "I get it man. A princess date."

Tom rolled his eyes as he left glad to be alone to die of embarrassment.

The next day he was back again this time he decide to pack his game system and the best games he had. He even picked out one called Street fufight that he knew Marco would love. Star had texted to let him know she would be at Janna's for a few days and to ask him where he was at. He just replied saying he had some royal duties to do. Once at Marco's door he knocked softly, this time he wasn't in a panic. At first Marco didn't answer so he knocked again yet still nothing. Another knock came louder this time only for him to hear a distasteful groan. A soft "I'm coming" arose as a response. Within a few minutes the door swing open revealing a tired yet seemingly rested Marco.

"Oh...Tom I forgot you were coming." He said with a yawn stretching gently. He hadn't taken care to come to the door fully clothed. Instead he appeared to be wearing just a pair of cute unicorn boxers. Tom blushed softly hoping the other hadn't noticed him staring at the others chiseled chest. He knew Marco had muscles from all the training he did, but he had never seen them in the flesh. They weren't too much as to look unnatural on his thin frame. With a clearing of his throat he answered the other.

"I brought my playpal and some games. We can hook it up to your T.V. I even brought some games."

Marco rubbed his eyes before nodding letting the demon prince in with another yawn.

"Yeah, just let me get changed as you do that."

Tom strode in making his way towards the T.v as he did his backpack gracefully slid off his shoulders. Pulling out the components which included the system, wires, and paddles. He assembly them together before plugging in the playpal into the HDMI slot in the back of the t.v. It hadn't taken as long as he had expected so he turned to ask Marco whether he wanted snacks or no. To his surprise the male had been in the middle of pulling his shirt on.

"M..Marco shouldn't you be dressing in the bathroom?"

"We're both guys right?"

"Yeah right! Both guys…"

He wasn't sure if it was just him or the room had gotten a little hotter. Which was a surprise since he was a living flame and all. With an awkward mumble Marco made his escape into the bathroom. Why hadn't he just changed in here, might of saved them some awkwardness. He swore if he could he'd just keel over from the embarrassment. His heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears like the roaring of an epic waterfall. Arco took a deep breath calming the twisting feelings in his heart. Making his way over to the sink he splashed some cold water onto his face. Marco inspected his outfit in the mirror, he had lazily thrown on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

It had been a few minutes before he emerged from the bathroom catching a glimpse of Tom fiddling with the T.v. A soft smirk found its way to his lips savouring the demons frustrated face. He decided for the well being of his tv it would probably be better to help the other lest he scorch the wires. After a few playful minutes of teasing they finally got everything hooked up. The console began to boot up the logo blaring away on the screen.

"I could of got it on my own.." Tom said with a frown.

"And let you ruin my t.v? I think not."

After everything had been hooked up the boys made themselves a spot on Marco's bed. The sound of the Playpal made itself known from the t.v he probably should of turned it down. It had been awhile since the last time he had played any video games. The last time had been when he first introduced the human invention to Tom. That day Marco kicked the demons ass at his favorite game Street fufight. The one they were coincidentally playing now. Before he could say anything Tom turned to him with the most devious look.

"I'm gonna beat you this time Marco Diaz."

With that they both agreed on a bet from behind them a faint glow went unnoticed in Marco's dresser.

 _Stay tuned till next time folks….._


End file.
